


Relatively Unharmed

by ShadeOfAzmeinya



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Canon Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jeremy, Insecurity, Multi, hurt! gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: Jeremy gets Gavin home from a deal gone wrong that left a bullet lodged in Gavin's arms and fear of how the other Fakes are going to react. Sure Jeremy's chest hurt from the fight, maybe enough to leave him just barely able to catch his breath, but Gavin is surely what the focus should be on here. To make sure the others aren't going to be mad at this new crewmember they've added in not protecting their own.Prompt fill: One of the crew is in a bad way healthwise for whatever reason but hides it so no one will worry, but its worse than they thought and the other have to find them passed out and nurse them back to health.





	Relatively Unharmed

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a long time ago, but I'm trying to add more here as well. So everyone can get a chance for a more organized collection of my fics!

They come home wounded, Gavin draped over Jeremy, coughing and bloody and bruised. Jeremy was just barely able to hold him up, chest tight from the bullets his body armor caught. But it doesn’t stop him as Gavin was drifting in and out, blood dripping down his arm, swaying on his feet. Jeremy punches in the security code of the penthouse door, pushing inside to meet the startled and worried eyes of the other Fakes as they see them come in.

It wasn’t often that trade deals went south. Especially ones that were supposed to be easy, ones with people they’ve dealt with before. But it happens. This might not be the first time. But it is the first time it was Jeremy’s fault.

He shouldn’t have shot first. He shouldn’t have sparked it all going down. Because of him, Gavin was just barely conscious on his feet, finally collapsing once they got inside their home.

“What the fuck happened?” Geoff’s angry face is on him. Ryan and Jack were carrying Gavin away, out of Jeremy’s arms. He watches him go as Geoff steps even closer.

Jeremy knows, deep down, the anger is only stemmed in worry and fear at Gavin’s state. It still makes Jeremy flinch back.

“T-They pulled out a gun. I didn’t know what else to do, so I shot them. But there were too many and one of them got Gavin in the shoulder. H-He fell so hard. I got him out of there as fast as I could, I came straight back –“

They’re interrupted by a howl of pain from Gavin as Ryan, Jack, and Michael work together to try to get out the bullet that had lodged into Gavin’s shoulder. Jeremy pales even more at the sound. Geoff gives him another angry glare before rushing over to Gavin’s side.

Jeremy wants to go to Gavin too, heart wrenching at another scream ripping from his throat. But with they’re already working over Gavin, there wasn’t room for Jeremy to go to his side. They probably wouldn’t want him to either. Not after he was the reason Gavin was screaming, crying in pain, so much blood dripping down, spilling onto the floor.

Jeremy slowly leaves the room, moving further back into the penthouse, away from the screaming. As the adrenaline drains, as the panic of getting Gavin home, getting him to safety drains, he can start to feel the ache in his chest worsen.

He nearly doubles over in pain when he reaches the bathroom, bending over the counter, clutching his chest. Taking off his armor nearly makes him collapse as he hisses and curses the strains pulling across his chest. There were two bullets stuck in it, one right over his heart. At least Jeremy did one thing right remembering to wear it.

Despite it being off, Jeremy still feels like he can barely breathe, chest like it’s on fire. He glances to the mirror, looking to his now bare chest already molting into purple and black around where the bullets had hit. It looks hideous under the harsh bathroom lighting, the pristine mirror missing none of it. Jeremy tries to feel around his ribs, tries to feel the damage, but all he can do is hiss and wince in pain the second his hand touches sensitive skin.

He starts to reach for some painkillers in the medicine cabinet but then stops. There was only one bottle. Only one pill bottle left and Gavin needed it more than him. Gavin was hurt more. Sure Jeremy’s bruised, maybe bones even cracked, but that’s nothing compared to a bullet ripped into one’s shoulder. So Jeremy sighs, dropping his arm away from the painkillers. He grabs his shirt to slip it back on, which proves difficult but he manages, sliding back out from the bathroom to see how the others are doing.

Gavin’s unconscious as Jeremy walks back to the living room. His shoulder was wrapped up but everyone still looked worried over him, fussing around him. Jeremy doesn’t blame them, he had lost a lot of blood. They’ll still need to keep a close eye on him even if the wound was closed.

Geoff turns to Jeremy as he comes back in, eyes narrowed and it makes Jeremy freeze and his heart sink.

It was his fault Gavin got hurt. It was because of him they could’ve lost him. It’s grounds enough for Geoff to want him gone, want to kick him out or worse. Jeremy swallows under his gaze, starting to shake, in fear or pain or both he can’t tell.

But before Geoff could say anything, deliver his sentence, Jack appears, eyes knit in worry as she looks him over. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy says, the lie slipping past his lips before he can even think to stop himself. Relatively he’s fine, he tells himself. Compared to Gavin, he’s fine.

Jack doesn’t look convinced, not completely, but Jeremy still hides his stiffness, hides his labored breath as he goes over to a chair and carefully sits himself down. “How’s Gavin?” he asks quietly, changing the subject off of himself.

Jack sighs. “He’s going to be alright. The bullet didn’t hit anything major. Just barely missed breaking his bones.”

There’s an awful silence after that, as they all glance to Gavin. “I’m sorry,” Jeremy breathes out. 

“What do you mean?” comes Geoff’s gruff voice, piercing eyes to him. Jeremy has to look down, speak to his knees. 

“I shot first,” he admits. “I know I wasn’t supposed to. They didn’t even have their guns fully out yet, were only just reaching for them and I… I panicked and shot. I started the shootout.”

“From the sound of it you had plenty of reason to,” Michael speaks up. “If they were going to shoot one of you, better you don’t give them the chance to.” 

“I didn’t know for sure they were going to shoot,” Jeremy mutters. “I just saw one of them raising a gun and I shot. We were outnumbered, but I still did it anyway.”

“What happened after that?” Geoff finally speaks, making Jeremy shrink back more, even if Geoff’s tone was even.

“I kept shooting, but one of them hit Gavin in the shoulder. I got as many as I could before dragging Gavin out with me to the car. I’m not sure I got them all…”

Geoff sighs, a sound Jeremy is sure in disappointment. He should’ve tried to not let any survive, but he needed to get out of there. Needed to get Gavin somewhere safe.

The room fills with awful silence. Something strained in it as they watch Gavin’s chest rise and fall, body too pale, so much paler than he should be.

Ryan’s the first to move, dragging himself up and heading back further into the penthouse. Jeremy sits back against the chair, trying to keep his breathing even, but it’s hard as the pain seems to only be increasing. A rib has to be cracked, there’s no way it hurts this much and it isn’t. Maybe Jeremy should find some bandages later and wrap it up. But he’s not even sure if he can get himself back up off the chair.

The others all start shuffling around, getting some food started and wrapping Gavin up in blankets on the couch. Then Ryan comes back, the fact that his footsteps are heard as opposed to their usual silence, signal enough that he was mad.

“Is this your body armor?” Ryan’s cold voice breaks through the silence. In his hands he holds up Jeremy’s armor, bullets stuck in it, shining under the living room lights. Jeremy realizes he had just left it on the bathroom floor after changing out of it.

“…yes…” Jeremy mutters in response, hurting too much to shrink back from Ryan.

“What the fuck Jeremy?!” Comes Michael’s shout as he sees the bullets, knowing they would at least cause major bruising, if not worse. “I thought you said you didn’t get hurt!”

“I said I was fine!” Jeremy shouts back but then winces. Screaming was not helping his state.

“You’re not fucking fine!” Michael hisses, storming up to him and lifting his shirt up to see his chest, to expose the horrible bruises to the others. Jeremy shrinks under their gasps.

“It looks worse than it is…” he tries, but they can all tell he’s lying, as his voice shakes and they all notice how pale he’s gotten.

“You’re supposed to tell us when you get hurt!” Michael retorts, dropping his shirt.

“I didn’t want to worry you, Gav needed to be helped first –“

“And exactly how long after Gavin being helped were you going to tell us?” This time Geoff’s sharp voice, again glaring at him.

“I don’t know…” Jeremy mumbles.

“Did you at least take some painkillers while you were in the bathroom?” Ryan says as Jack digs around for more bandages.

“No –“

“What?!” Again Michael’s loud voice cuts through. “Have you gone completely fucking stupid on us? They were right there!” 

“Gavin will need them more –“

“We have plenty to spare,” Jack says, pushing Michael aside and sitting besides Jeremy, bandages in hand. “It takes five minutes for us to get more. Ryan, grab the idiot something for the pain. I’m going to make sure he didn’t break any of his ribs." 

“Did you drive all the way here with your ribs hit like that?” Geoff says as Jack works on getting Jeremy’s shirt off, Jeremy hissing through his teeth.

“Had to get home –“ Jeremy utters, falling back and gritting in pain as Jack starts poking at his chest.

“You should’ve tried to call us to pick you up! It’s a fucking miracle you didn’t break a rib into your lungs!” Michael yells.

Jeremy can’t even retort, just groaning in pain as Jack continues to try to examine his chest and then start wrapping it up in bandages.

“Can’t fucking believe you!” Michael continues his rant, pacing around the living room.

Ryan reappears, holding out a pair of pills to Jeremy. Jeremy doesn’t refuse it this time, immediately taking them and swallowing them dry.

“There,” Jack says as she’s finished with the bandages. “We need to get you laying down. And no more moving around. We’ll get Caleb in here later to properly check it out. But for now nothing seems broken.”

“You’re such a fucking idiot,” Michael grumbles, but he leans over and presses a kiss to his forehead, showing the more worried side of the anger.

“Next time, tell us when you’re hurt,” Geoff says, his anger bleeding away. 

“I’ll do my best,” Jeremy says, giving a small grin despite the pain.

Geoff sighs, shaking his head, but the small smile return tells enough. And Jeremy knows all is forgiven. “Let’s get you in bed,” Geoff says, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I think we all need a rest from the excitement of the day.”

“Next person who hides being hurt is getting fucking shot, I swear to God!” Michael says, regaining his rant as Geoff and Jack help Jeremy up.

Jeremy can only just smile, feeling better knowing his family isn’t that angry with him. Knowing his family is going to take care of all of them just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my tumblr or twitter! username for both is shadeofazmeinya


End file.
